Zatch Bell: Another War
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: its the year 3000, and its time for another king in the Mamodo world, join the New heros Bren, and Tenkage on an exciting adventure
1. Shada

Another War

Another War

By Bren Garrett, AKA Brenthewise

AN: I do not own Zatch bell, if I did I would have used a different mamodo and Suzy wouldn't be in the story. I am just a rookie author who thought, he might as well try to make an anime fanfic. So Read and Enjoy

Year 3001

A teen age boy narrating: Oh hey, how is it going, what do you need?? My name? Oh it's Bren, Bren Garrett. Yeah I am an 18 year old boy in the year 3001, things haven't changed from the year 2000 but hey with the advancement with Nuclear power, the air is clean and nature is blooming. Huh what you don't like my intro? What happened a year ago is that all you want to know?

The camera pans back and it reveals an 18 year old boy with a black mullet tied in a pony tail; he has square glasses and is wearing a black hoody with his cargo pants. He pulls out a black book with a mysterious symbol on it.

Bren: so you want my story huh? Well… it all started last year when I was walking home from school….

The camera whitens and it goes to a scene of the same but younger version of Bren walking home from school

Bren to himself: man, life can be so dull; sometimes I wonder what life has in store for me.

He looks at an ally and notices a sitting small figure in a robe covering his body.

Bren: hey, you there.

The figure turns and Bren can see 2 red eyes staring at him from the darkness in the robe

Bren: uhh….

Figure in a small boy voice: don't be afraid….please come here, I want to show you something

Bren walks in with caution and the boy hands him a black book

Boy: open the book and see if you can read it

Bren does as he says and is puzzled by the writing

Bren: I understand English, Chinese, and Latin but this isn't even writ- wait a minute….the first spell….Shada?

When Bren spoke the word the boy's shadow forms into a solid and punches a hole in the wall in front of him.

Bren: what the heck?!

Boy: my name is Tenkage, and you are my book owner

Bren: huh?

Tenkage gets up and Bren suspects that he is about 9 years old

Tenkage: you see, I am not human, I am a mamodo, from a different world, and we must fight to become a king.

Bren: no way, this can't be happening

Tenkage: of course it is, that book can only be read by my true owner, 99 other mamodo are in this world and we must fight to become king.

Bren: but…why in the human world?

Tenkage: everyone 1000 years 100 mamodo children go to earth to face each other, the human partner uses their emotion power to say spells, as spells improve so does the bond.

Bren: I see….who was the last king?

Tenkage: that was Zatch Bell with his human partner Kyo Takamine.

Bren is surprised

Bren: Kyo Takamine, that man became a renowned Scientist at age 23, I never would have thought he was in the mamodo battle.

Tenkage grips his stomach and both can hear it growl

Bren: come with me, I will get you some food at my place

Tenkage: thanks

Bren: by the way, names Bren

Tenkage: nice to meet you Bren

After a walk they come to a nice 2 story house and Bren walks in

Bren: Mum I'm home

Mom: how was school Bren?

Bren: Good, ummm Mom, I found this boy and he needs a place to stay

Bren's Mom walks into the front hallway

Mom: hmmm, well I guess it would be alright, but you have to make sure he finds his home

Tenkage: hi, my name is Tenkage

Mom: My name is Karen but you can call me mom if you like, so why don't you take off that hood

Tenkage: umm I prefer it on

Mom: ummm ok, Bren show him your room and set up a small bed for him

Bren: ok mom

Bren takes Tenkage to his room on the 2nd story

Bren: Tenkage welcome to your new home for a while.

Tenkage jumps on the bed and bounces on it

Tenkage: wow springy

Bren just laughs

After the event the 2 talks about how the tournament works, about hunting each other, the strength from within, to the book burning

3 hours later

Mom: Boys come down for dinner, its Steak night

Bren: sweet, come on Tenkage lets go

The 2 walk to the dinning room and Bren's Dad is sitting at the table

Dad: hey son, whose the kid?

Bren: this is my new friend Tenkage; he needs a place to stay

Dad: hello Tenkage, names Ron, but you can call me Dad if you want

Tenkage: ok….dad

The 2 sit down and enjoy some good steak and after dinner they head to the park to relax

Bren: so what kind of king do you want to be?

Tenkage:…some one with respect….back in the mamodo world I never had respect, everyone was mean to me….you see I am an orphan

Bren: huh?

Tenkage:….I will tell you some other time

A gruff man voice: TERAFERM

Tenkage: LOOK OUT

A few rock spikes are sent at Bren and Tenkage who barely got away from that in time

Tenkage: it would seem its time for our first battle

The duo that sent the spell is a gruff looking hiker man holding a brown book with a teenage looking mamodo with brown hair all messy, he has no shirt but has brown cargo shorts

Mamodo: names Brock, and it would seem the pipsqueak is my first challenge.

Tenkage: no….not you

Bren: what's wrong?

Tenkage: he is one of the mamodo who picked on me

Bren: well today you show him your power

Tenkage: huh?

Bren: in times of old, when someone's honor is at stake, they fought to defend it, so I say-

Bren pulls out the black book from his pack

Bren: let's show him our strength

Brock: nice speech…too bad I am stronger

Man: TERAFERM

Brock forms small cannons on the ground and they send some spike rocks at them

Bren: SHADA

Tenkage forms his shadow and uses it to grab the rocks.

Brock: well not bad….too bad that weak spell won't defend you against my other spells

Man: TERAFERMO

Brock creates a whip made of rock and uses it to smack Tenkage and Bren into a tree

Brock: my command over earth is beyond your skills

Brock smashes a nearby parked car with his whip causing it to burst into flames from the impact

Brock: Tenkage you don't deserve to be king

Tenkage: I-

Bren: don't worry, together we can stop him. SHADA

Tenkage reforms his shadow

Bren: aim for the legs

Tenkage uses his shadow to grab Brock by the legs and hang his upside down

Brock: Hey let me go

Tenkage doesn't and Bren charges at Brock's owner

Man: huh?

Bren kicks him in the chest and grabs his book

Bren: I got the book

Brock: Oh no you don't

Brock whips Bren in the back forcing him to drop the book when he falls, in which the man takes back and Tenkage's spell wears off dropping Brock

Brock: ok, time for my best spell

Bren: Tenkage stay strong….together we can win

At these words his book glows and a new spell appears

Brock: Say high for me in the mamodo world

Man: TERAGIGAS

Brock creates a flail of earth and tries to slam Bren

Bren: THE 2nd SPELL SHADASHEILD

Tenkage's shadow forms a shield to protect Bren and when the flail hits it, the shield pulses some power and sends Brock flying into his owner

Brock: no way….I can't lose, not to you

Bren gets back up and runs to the duo and grabs their book and tosses it into the burning car

Brock: NO YOU CAN'T

Brock is on the ground looking at himself as he starts to disappear

Brock: how could I lose to a pipsqueak?

Bren: you lost because you had no real power, real power comes from being kind to others, and showing respect, remember this lesson.

Tenkage: Yeah….

Brock:….fine

Brock disappears and his owner runs in a panic

Bren: oh man, I am beat….but we won

Tenkage: yeah….

The 2 walk home smiling unaware that they are being watched by a person who looks like reaper with a Goth girl.

Reaper person: it would seem his power has grown….

Goth: I agree Yami, but lets not fight until he s ready to learn the truth.

Yami nods and the 2 leave

Chapter end

AN: oh man that was tough, I hope you enjoyed that. I made a little cliff hanger and I hope that goes well. BTW Tenkage means Heaven's shadow in Kanji, Ten means heaven, Kage means Shadow. So that's how his name was made.

New Spells

Teraferm: Creates small earth canons to send earth spikes at someone

Terafermo: creates a whip of earth

Teragigas: creates a strong flail of earth

Shada: forms the mamodo's shadow into a solid that can move even in the air

Shadashield: forms the mamodo's shadow into a shield that on impact repulses energy back on the impact


	2. Singra

AN: ok hope you enjoy the next chapter

AN: ok hope you enjoy the next chapter

Bren Narrating to the unseen audience: so you want to know how I felt after meeting Tenkage. Well I felt strange and yet I felt it was my destiny….

Back to the story

At the house Bren and Tenkage are eating Breakfast

Tenkage: yum this food is so good

Tenkage takes his toast and puts it in the darkness of his hood

Bren: yeah mom makes good food; well today I don't have school so you want to go check out a movie?

Tenkage: Movie?

Bren: umm it's kinda like a story that plays out n front of us

Tenkage: oh ok

After eating Bren goes upstairs and brings his book and his pack and the 2 walk to the movie theater. (AN: the theater plays movies not on a screen but holograms so it's like we are in the scene)

When the 2 arrive to the theater they see a tall man with a small girl with brown wavy hair in front of them in line

Man: one ticket to Galaxy Wars 5, the Kingdom Fights back

Girl: that's sounds like a good movie

Bren: hey Tenkage want to see it?

The girl looks back at Bren and Tenkage but doesn't say anything

Tenkage: sure Bren

After seeing the movie (Tenkage enjoyed the scene with the hero meeting a little Blue alien teaching him the cool abilities) The 2 leave only to be stopped by the Man and girl, the Man is holding up a light red book

Man: my name is Trent and my mamodo is named Jasmine

Jasmine: how do you do?

Bren pulls out his black book but Trent holds his hand up

Trent: not here, let's battle somewhere else so no gets hurts

Bren: agreed

The 4 go to an abandoned 1 story building and prepare themselves

Trent: now then let's battle….SINGRA

Jasmine sends a pulse wave from here mouth and sends Tenkage and Bren into a wall.

Jasmine: well seems the 2 are pretty weak

Bren cracks his neck

Bren: sound huh….ok then SHADA

Tenkage's shadow slams Jasmine away

Trent: SINGORO GRA

Jasmine sends another wave only louder

Bren: SHADASHIELD

Tenkage's shadow forms a wall but the sound waves pass though hitting Bren and Tenkage hard

Jasmine: my sound wave can't be stopped by shields

Bren: darn it….I won't lose….

Bren Charges at Trent

Trent: SINGRASHIELD

Jasmine claps her hands and a shield with a musical note stops Bren

Trent: we have 3 spells, and I have to guess you have only 2, I have nothing against you but I am afraid you have to leave

Bren: you gonna have to hit me harder to force me to let go of this book

The book glows and a 3rd spell forms

Bren runs back to Tenkage

Tenkage: Bren are you alright?

Bren: yeah, but I think its time we fought harder….THE THIRD SPELL, GODOSHADA

Tenkage's shadow forms into a small beast and it charges into Jasmine

Bren: ok that's cool, so the 3rd spell forms it into a beast to attack….huh?

The beast hits Jasmine's Book and it starts to burn

Bren: the beast can burn the book too

Jasmine: no….no I can't lose

Trent: Garr…. SINGRA

Jasmine sends another wave but Bren and Tenkage dodge it as Jasmine disappears from the war

Trent: darn it….

Trent runs off and Bren and Tenkage sigh for relief

Bren: that wasn't easy

Tenkage: yeah I know

A dark voice: well I see you are doing well

The Goth girl and Yami walk in

Bren: no….

The girl holds up a black book but it has a white border

Girl: my name is Anita and this is my mamodo Yami

Yami does a polite bow

Tenkage: what do you want?

Yami: straight to the point I see….well I came to tell you that your brother is here

Tenkage's red eyes widen in his hood.

Tenkage: no…not Lyon

Bren: Lyon?

Yami: that's all I came to say….next time we meet I won't be so nice to leave without burning your book

Bren: really huh? Well we are pretty tough

Yami pulls out a scythe

Yami: you can't beat me

Bren: SHADA

Tenkage uses his shadow to create a lance and send it at Yami

Yami: Anita….

Anita: SHI SHI O

Yami swings his scythe and it sends a shock wave sending Bren and Tenkage back

Yami: that was my first spell….

The dark duo turn and leave, leaving Bren and Tenkage behind

Bren: darn it….I can't believe we lost to them just by one spell

Tenkage: we have to train….we need to get stronger

Bren: yeah, let's go home

The 2 leave

Chapter end

AN: sorry if the ending sucks

New spells

Singra: sends a shock wave at foe

Singoro Gra: Sends a stronger shockwave but can't be blocked

Singrashield: claps hands and creates a shield

Godoshada: forms shadow into a beast for attack, also if the beast touches enemy spell book it burns

Shi Shi O: Uses scythe to send a wave of energy at foe.


	3. Buraruk

AN: ok now that I made some plot points, its time for every anime fan's favorite kind of episodes, Filler. Naw I am just kidding, I hate filler as much as any anime fan.

Bren Narrating: so what did I think when I heard that Tenkage had a brother?....well I felt kinda scared to be honest, so after meeting Yami we had to rest and when I was about to go to school…

Goes to the scene.

Bren to Tenkage: sorry Tenkage, but I can't take you to school.

Tenkage: oh come on why not Bren?

Bren: I can't have you around, you see I am busy and I can't watch you, don't worry I will take care of your book.

Tenkage: ok Bren

Bren turns on the Holo T.V. and sets the channel on the N1CK0L0D1AN. Tenkage watches the adventures of the Carpet Critters while Bren laughs and walks out the door.

At School at Lunch time Bren is sitting on the grass munching on some food reading the book.

Bren: hmmmm….I don't get why I can't read anything else, I can under the letters in red but the other letter make no sense.

A Girls Voice: hmmmmm so your mamodo is the one mine has been sensing

Bren looks up to see a teenage girl

Girl: My name is Maria, and no I am not here to fight you, I just want to issue a challenge after school. Say in the park?

Bren: And if I refuse?

Maria: Then I attack you right now

She holds up a Grey Book

Maria: My mamodo is named Tremor, and where he is in under ground. I wouldn't go against me if I were you, at least not without your mamodo. So in the park at 3.

Bren nods and leaves

Bren to himself: darn it….she seems like a good fighter, well after school I better get Tenkage

After school Bren runs home and tells Tenkage what happens which afterwards the duo heads to the park.

Bren to Maria: Ok I am here, my partner is Tenkage, so where is yours?

Maria just laughs

Maria: BURARUK

The ground shakes and a mole like mamodo appears from the ground beneath Bren and Tenkage

The Mole has metal armor complete with claws and helm

Maria: Tremor was underground the whole time. Now go underground.

Tremor goes underground and Bren and Tenkage looks worried.

Bren: GODOSHADA

Tenkage's shadow forms into a beast and charges at Anita

Maria: nice try….BURASHIELD

A stone wall appears in front of here and blocks the beast

Maria: you see my mamodo controls the earth, he lives in it, and while he remains underground, you can't target him.

Bren: darn it, she is right

Maria: BURASHARA

Some ground flies up and smashes into Tenkage and Bren

Maria: give up and I will just burn the book and leave you be

Bren: no way, I promised Tenkage that we would win

Tenkage: Bren….

The book starts to glow

Bren: SHADA

Tenkage's shadow forms into a lance and goes underground

Maria: trying to hit Tremor….too bad you can't find him

Tremor is sent flying from the ground

Maria: WHAT?!

Bren: When I am calm I can sense things in a different way….ever heard of Autism? It means my brain was formed differently, so I think in a different way. As for finding Tremor, I sensed the vibrations in the ground and pointed to Tenkage where to find him,

Maria: No way….

Tremor's armor is shatter to reveal he is pretty small and weak looking

Tremor: grrrrr

Maria: fine….Burrow underground

Tremor goes back under

Bren: Hey Tenkage, if I said I found a new spell, what would you say?

Tenkage: I would say, lets use it

Bren: NEOSHADA

Tenkage's shadow goes back on the ground and increases to attach to Maria's shadow

Maria: what the heck….I can't move

Bren: Huh?

Tenkage moves forward and so does Maria

Bren: the spell must connect your bodies so what ever Tenkage does, so does the person as well.

Maria: Let me go…..grrr come on

Tenkage: fine

Tenkage's shadow disconnects and goes back to his side

Bren: I wonder if…..yeah….

Maria: the final spell GIGASBUR-

Bren: NEOSHADA

Bren points to the fresh hole and Tenkage's shadow goes inside

The hole: grrrrllll

Maria: what? You can't move…..

Bren: that's right, by using the tunnel, the shadow could just follow the hole and find Tremor, sorry but it's over for you

Maria tosses the book on the ground and Bren picks it up

Bren: Tenkage, let him go, I want the 2 to say goodbye before they leave

Tenkage obeys and Tremor and Maria hug you each after he came out.

Maria: I will miss you

Bren: GODOSHADA

Tenkage uses his shadow to burn the book and Bren frowns

Bren: a shame you have to fight each other to become king.

Tenkage: King Zatch doesn't make the rules, but the laws were around for over 10,000 years, when the first mamodo came to be.

Bren: Yeah, I will help you, but I won't enjoy fighting. Maria.

Maria: yeah?

Bren: Sorry about your loss, I really am.

Maria smiles

Maria: you're a good person you know that right?

Bren: yeah….anyway you better get home.

Maria runs off and Bren starts to walk home unaware he is being watched by a small person covered in black wrappings in the trees.

Person: well Little Brother it would seem you are stronger then I thought. Later I will have to test your strength.

A large spider comes down near the Lyon (if you understand the texts then you know its Lyon)

Spider: so Master Lyon, would you like me to take care of him?

Lyon:…. Aruken ….yeah go ahead, I want to see more of his power.

Chapter ends.

New Spells

Buraruk: puts armor on the mamodo for attack and defense

Burashield: Creates a shield of earth

Burashara: Sends earth at a foe, the mamodo using the spell must be underground to use

Gigabur: The full spell would have been Gigaburamura, which would have created a huge earthen golem to fight in the place of Tremor

Neoshada: uses the mamodo's shadow to connect to the foe's shadow, when connected the foe can't move and will be forced to copy any movements of the mamodo

AN: btw in case you are wondering, Aruken is Japanese for Spider so that's why I named the spider based mamodo Aruken, also in real life I do have autism in real life. If you don't know what it is, look it up on wiki.


	4. Techra

AN: ok hope you enjoy another good fanfiction, sorry I haven't updated you see I make a Total Drama Island as well. Also the whole me narrating in the beginning is ok, but now it's over.

Its breakfast in Bren's house and Tenkage is still wearing his robe and eating some toast.

Mom: Bren the new museum just opened why don't you take Tenkage to see it

Bren: sure I don't have school today.

After the meal Bren take Tenkage to a museum and looks around

Bren: to think people so many centuries ago had such archaic devices

Tour guide talking about a Nintendo Wii: And this device was so sought after in the year 2005 that a little 10 year old fat boy froze himself just to get it faster, but he woke up over 300 years later and they sent him back, it is how ever a great story.

Everyone agrees

Voice: Hey Bren

Bren turns and sees his teacher Mr. Sontag

Bren: Oh hey Mr. Sontag

Mr. Sontag: please call me Brad outside of school. Now who is this?

Bren: oh this is Tenkage, he is umm…my cousin

Tenkage how do you do?

Brad: fine

Bren notices a little robot sticking out of Brad's bag.

Bren: hey what's that

Brad: oh this, this is just a toy for my niece's Birthday, nothing you need to worry about. Anyway nice seeing you

Brad walks away.

Robot: ….so he is your student but an opponent?

Brad: yeah…but lets see what he does, if he is good, I won't fight him

Robot: yeah.

After seeing the exhibits Bren walks outside and sees a man with a purple spell book.

Man: names Kidomaru…and I want to fight you Bren and Tenkage

Bren:….fine but not here….I want to be away from everyone

Kidomaru: fine

The 3 walks to the woods and they prepare themselves.

Bren: so where is partner?

Kidomaru just grins

Kidomaru: WEBRA

A Web is shot from the trees and it lands on Bren's sending him flying into a tree, tied up in the web

Bren: what the heck? I can't move.

A big spider come down

Kidomaru: Aruken good job, now lets finish him.

Brad's Voice: I wouldn't hurt my student

Brad walks into the clearing and pulls out a metal grey spell book.

Brad: come on out

The small Robot jumps out.

Robot: Tenkage, names Mechroduma573, but call me Mech for Short.

Kidomaru: fine…WEBRA

Aruken sends a Web from his mouth to Brad

Brad: TECHA

Mech forms a laser on his shoulder and sends a laser burning the web.

Brad: nice try. Bren Don't worry, I can handle him, and also I am on your side.

Bren: good to know, I don't know how I could fight the guy who controls my grades.

Brad: yeah that's true.

Kidomaru: oh yeah….WEBRATORA

Aruken sends a web in the air but is breaks up and creates needles and they fly at Brad and Bren

Brad: TECHASHIELD

Mech's outer chassis pops off and increases in size to make a huge shield to block the needles.

Brad: too bad

Mech: I can't lose like that

Kidomaru: Lyon never told me about facing another one.

Aruken: shut up, and say a better spell

Kidomaru: ummm ok, GIGAWEBRA

Nothing seems to happen but then white web strands come out of the ground and also get Mech and Brad

Brad: I better be careful with that one, ok now TECHARUK

4 arms (like Doc. Oct. from spider man) come out of Mech's back

1 pulls Bren off the tree, and the other 3 swing at Kidomaru, but he dodges

Kidomaru: I can't take on both of these guys, Aruken I think we should retreat

Aruken: yeah but Lyon wouldn't be happy about that

Kidomaru: I don't care….I am outa here

Bren: NEOSHADA

Tenkage's shadow forms into the beast and attacks Aruken's book and it starts to burn

Aruken: no….

Bren: its over, now tell me what Lyon wants

Aruken while he is disappearing:….fine I will tell you, he wants Tenkage dead

Tenkage: but why

Aruken: how should I know, I just work under him…but Tenkage be careful… Lyon has more powerful mamodo under him and he will be king

Aruken disappears and Kidomaru runs off

Brad: glad that's over

Mech: yeah

Bren: So what now, do you want to fight me

Brad: no, I rather help you, I won't fight a student, at least not today. See you around, and don't forget your homework.

Brad leaves the woods and at a ware house Kidomaru is hiding

Kidomaru: I AM SORRY PLEASE LEAVE

Lyon: I don't like Failure…

A Boy age 16 with cold stare goes into open holding a silver book.

Boy: Ito

Kidomaru only makes a gasp as he falls over dead

Lyon: Ean, there are too many fools in this world, that's why I will control it.

Ean: of course.

Chapter ends.

New spells

Webra: sends a web at a foe and it can be sticky and hold them in place

Webratora: sends a web in the air and it forms into needles to impail the foe

Gigawebra: web spikes come out of the ground to impail the foe

Techa: makes a laser on the shoulder of t he mamodo

Techashield: out chassis shell pops open and forms into a shield

Techaruk: forms 4 mechanical arms appear out of the back of the mamodo and can be used for defense or offense

Ito: unknown but I will say it's a transformation spell

Ean

16

Cold green eyes

Wears a leather jacket with a skull on it

Wears black cargo pants


	5. Ito

AN: ok I am glad I got to add an ally but I think I will need a little more, I will be adding a new one but today, you will learn a little more about the past of Tenkage. Also this chapter may be a bit scary, just a warning,

At Bren's school, his class room

Bren is trying hard to read a little more about the book.

Bren thinking: darn it, why can't I figure it out….

The last bell rings

Bren: no point in thinking about it

A voice: really huh….well you're the black book owner

Bren turns to see his class mate Sebastian holding a teal book. (He is a slightly pudgy boy, glasses, dark black hair, a medium height; he wears a black shirt and jeans)

Bren: Sebastian….you-

Sebastian: yeah I have a book, and I know Mr. Sontag has one too.

Bren: so let me guess you want to fight

Sebastian: not really, I would prefer to spar, me and my mamodo will meet you say….The park at around 6, no one will be there for the fight.

Bren: ok fine

Bren leaves and heads home to see Tenkage asleep on his bed (still in his trademark robe)

Bren: hey Tenkage, we got another fight

Tenkage: yawn….ok Bren. Umm Bren.

Bren: yeah?

Tenkage: I wanted to tell you something, I wanted to tell you about my past.

Bren: huh? Now?

Tenkage: yeah….you see….

Goes into a flashback of a nice building

Tenkage Narrating: I was alone, in an orphanage; other mamodo kids were there but me….no one wanted to be with me. Well my brother did.

Tenkage is in a corner still in his robe reading. When a nice looking boy walks to him.

Boy: Hey Tenkage, come on out to play, I convinced the others to let you play.

Tenkage: ok Lyon.

The 2 walk out side and play with a ball with other kids, ranging from human like to animal like.

Lyon: Tenkage don't worry, together we will survive and maybe even find a place we belong.

Tenkage Narrating while the scene shows them happy: It seemed that way but then-

The scene changes to Tenkage talking to an older looking woman

Tenkage: what do you mean Lyon Left?

Women: He left to find some treasure so he could get money for the 2 of you. He said he would be back when he found some treasure.

Tenkage narrating: Life was harder….I waited for 2 years for him to come back but when he came back….

Scene changes to a boy with bandages walks to the orphanage.

Tenkage is reading under a tree when he sees he.

Tenkage: oh hello, who are you?

The boy doesn't reply

Tenkage: ummm

Boy: little brother…. I found my worth….

Tenkage: Lyon?!

Lyon grins and Punches a huge hole into the building

Tenkage: Lyon what are you doing?!

Lyon: getting rid of the past….

The woman runs to Lyon

Woman: What have you done?

Lyon: weak….ITO

Lyon's extends his hand and his index finger increases in size and stabs the woman in the heart

Woman: how….can you use….magic?

Lyon: the ruins gave me power….

Woman: Tenkage….run.

Tenkage runs while crying beneath the hood.

Scene moves back to Bren's room.

Tenkage: that's what happened…..

Bren: oh….I'm sorry.

Tenkage: its not your fault. I ran to the castle and King Zatch put me in with other Mamodo Children for the battle.

Bren: I see….thanks for telling me this.

Tenkage: yeah….anyway we better get going.

The duo head to the park where Sebastian and a scorpion like mamodo are waiting.

Sebastian: good to know you're here. Anyway lets fight.

Scorpion: you forgot to mention my name.

Sebastian: oh sorry, this is Scorpio

Bren: This is Tenkage.

Sebastian: good to know….RETO

Scorpio's tail shoots a purple mist at Tenkage who proceeds to scratch himself

Tenkage: why am I so itchy?!

Bren: your spell involves effecting the mamodo am I right?

Sebastian: right on the money.

Bren: SHADA

Tenkage forms his shadow into a sword and holds it

Tenkage: take this

Tenkage charges Scorpio and knocks him to the ground and starts slashing him

Sebastian: MERETO

Scorpio sends a blue mist at Tenkage and now instead of being itchy he is laughing hard

Tenkage: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Bren: hey stop laughing? You have to fight him

Sebastian: it's the spell; it makes my foe laugh so hard.

Bren: darn it….

Sebastian: now for the kicker….MEMERETO

Scorpio sends a gold mist at Tenkage and covers him with it, and it forms kinda of a cocoon around him, the face is only shown.

Bren: Tenkage!!

Tenkage: HAHAH WHATS HAHA HAPPENING HAHAH ??

Sebastian: this will hold him…I win

Bren: no….I don't want to give up….I refuse to give up

The black book starts to glow

Bren: I WON'T GO DOWN WITH OUT A FIGHT….

Bren looks at the book and notices the next spell

Bren: SHADARUK

Tenkage's shadow covers him and the cocoon breaks

Sebastian: no way! That cocoon was as hard as steel

Tenkage's robe now looks more like a dark armor

Tenkage: well isn't this interesting…..

Tenkage slams the ground creating a small hole

Scorpio: uh oh….

Tenkage slams Scorpio before Sebastian could read another spell

Sebastian: ok ok, you win…I'm sorry, shame I couldn't read my 4th spell….but that this point it wouldn't have helped

Tenkage's shadow gets off of him returning him back to his normal self.

Bren: so what now?

Sebastian: we leave….I know we are enemies for this war….but I prefer we be allies

Scorpio limps back

Scorpio: ooh man…I don't feel so good….so we lost?

Sebastian: yeah….sorry about that.

Bren: yeah….

From the inside of a large tree, Lyon is watching

Lyon thinking: well little brother, I see you gotten stronger….I wonder how you and your friends will fair against me….

Bren and Tenkage walk back home

Bren: wow now we have 5 spells right now

Tenkage: yeah….huh?

At the end of the street Yami and Anita are waiting

Anita: I am not here to fight, I am here to explain….we are against Lyon just like you.

Bren: so let me guess, you want Allies.

Yami: quite a smart boy….yes we could use some help, Lyon I can handle, but not after facing his allies

Bren: a distraction I assume

Anita: yes…you have 2 weeks to find allies. After that we will take you to the area he is in.

The 2 turn to leave

Anita: oh and 1 more thing….don't show fear against Lyon….or else you will die.

The 2 leave and leave Bren and Tenkage to themselves.

Chapter end

New spells

Shadaruk: forms the shadow around the mamodo and makes an armor to boost power

Ito: changes owner's finger into a mini lance, very deadly

Reto: shoot a mist at foe to make them itch

Mereto: shoots a mist at foe to make them laugh

Memereto: shoots a mist at foe to cocoon them

AN: Ok I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and soon the battle between Tenkage and Lyon will begin.


	6. Bura Bura

AN: sorry I haven't been updating this, I have more fanfictions and I have been busy.

Opens to Bren in school

Brad: …and Class if you take the X and Add it to the Y you can-

The Bell rings

Brad: well I guess that concludes this day's lesson, get home safely

Everyone but Bren, Sebastian, and Brad leaves.

Bren: glad you guys would stick around.

Tenkage comes in through the window, as well as Scorpio. Mech comes out of Brad's desk.

Brad: do you need Bren?

Sebastian: Yeah what do you need?

Bren: Tenkage why don't you explain

Tenkage: well you see, I have a brother.

Brad: Really?

Tenkage: yeah, but he is evil, there is this girl and mamodo who wants allies to help defeat him.

Sebastian: I see. Well Scorpio what do you think.

Scorpio:… I am in

Mech: I would like to help in this endeavor

Brad: I am always here to help a student

Bren: thanks guys, but I can't promise that you will keep your mamodo

Brad: I know the risk

Sebastian: Me too

Bren: Good

2 weeks later

The gang is waiting in the park when Anita and Yami walk to them

Anita: well I see you found some friends

Yami: good. My name is Yami and this is Anita.

Sebastian: I'm Sebastian.

Scorpio: You forgot about me again

Sebastian: oh sorry, this is Scorpio

Brad: names Mr. Sontag, call me Brad

Mech: My name is Mechroduma573 but you can call me Mech

Anita: Good, I chose this because this is a 2 week vacation, we will be going to the ancient Aztec ruins

Brad: huh?

Anita: that is where Lyon is hiding

Anita holds up 8 plane tickets

Anita: we will be gone for about week maybe 2, so I hope you don't have plans

Bren: I am good

Sebastian: me too

Brad: I am fine

Anita: good

After a big flight which was uneventful, unless you count Tenkage throwing up a lot from the air sickness they land in Central America

Anita: alright guys, be careful, Lyon has allies as well

Mech: I sense something

Loud but young sounding Voice: BURA BURA

A large ape with armor smashes a building

Brad: right off the plane….fine I will handle this, you guys head to the ruins

The 6 nods and follow Anita into the forest to head to the ruins

Brad: Come on out, you're my opponent now.

A Spanish Boy who is only about 11 walk onto the scene holding a green book

Boy: My name is Cortez

Brad: Ahh, I see, so who is the ape

Cortez: he is Goku (guess the reference readers)

Brad: names Brad and this is Mech

The Ape turns to the duo and roars

Brad: how annoying, guess its time I put it in its place, TECHA

Mech fires a laser from his shoulder but it bounces off Goku's armor

Cortez: you need to do better

Goku charges at Mech and smashes him into a tree

Brad: TECHARUK

4 arms come out of Mech's back and they smack Goku smashing the armor

Cortez: not bad, but DOGO BURA BURA

Muscles on Goku expand and grow making him stronger

Brad: uh oh

Goku charges at Mech

Brad: TECHASHIELD

A shield is made but Goku smashes the shield and Mech sending him into a building

Mech: ok we need a new spell

Brad: Agreed….NEOTECHARUK

Mech changes into a bigger robot

Mech: now its time to take you out

Goku and Mech grab each other it and it's basically a shove fest

Cortez: Goku is the strongest in terms of muscle out of the 3 Blades you can't beat him

Brad: 3 Blades?

Cortez: the 3 mamodo who guard Master Lyon

Brad: well guess what….my next spell will take you out

Cortez: what?!

Brad: NEOTECHA

Mech's out chassis opens and a huge laser cannon is present

Mech: say goodnight

Mech fires and it hits Goku directly in the chest sending him back into Cortez causing him to drop the book

Brad: sorry Cortez

Brad walks to him and takes the dropped book

Brad: but we need to defeat Lyon

Brad drops the book

Brad: TECHA

Mech shoots a small laser at the book and burns it, Cortez just runs away

Brad: glad that's over

Mech changes back to his normal small robot self

Mech: yeah, I hope the other are alright

Scene moves to the outside of a ruined temple where the company just comes out of the forest where they see 1 mamodo and trainer waiting for them

Chapter End

AN: ok hoped you liked that chapter

New Spells

Bura Bura: gives the mamodo armor as well as little more strength

Dogo Bura Bura: Doubles a mamodo's strength and defense

Neotecharuk: Changes Mech into a big robot fighter with enhanced speed and strength

Neotecha: creates a big laser cannon for offense, can only be used when Neotecharuk is used


	7. Dogmaeleman

AN: man I been having trouble with updating all my fanfictions, I mean I got 4 going on right now that is hard on me.

A person wearing a brown Leather jacket and tattered jeans is grinning at the 6 people.

Person: Names Bob, and my here mamodo is named Hao

Hao looks like a 13 year old with a red vest, gray hair, and small shorts, he has a pair of glove (finger tips cut off) with a 5 pointed star on it

Hao: how do you do?

Bob: fraid I can't let you go into the temple, you see Lyon hates visitors

Bob holds his acid green book in the air

Bob: and you can't win

Anita: this won't take lo-

Sebastian: this one is mine, you guys go on ahead

Bren: you sure?

Sebastian: positive

The 4 run pass Bob

Bob: oh well, Blaze should take care of them

Sebastian: yeah right…..RETO

Bob: AQUAELEMANRUK

Hao's body forms into water (think Chaos from Sonic) and the mist doesn't do anything to Hao

Sebastian: no way

Bob: his body is made of water, making him invulnerable from attacks like that, but not really good for offence….TERAELEMANRUK

Hao's body changes into Stone and he charges Scorpio slamming him into a tree

Scorpio: dang that guy is tough

Sebastian: I know….and I am sure my own spells won't do much to him

Bob: got that right, now for another, PRYRAELEMANRUK

Hao's body changes into Fire and he is like the human torch

Sebastian: run….

The duo runs to a nearby river where Bob and Hao await on the shoreline

Bob: clever, but where there is water, there is always Plants….GIAELEMANRUK

Hao's body turns into what looks to be an entanglement of vines in human shape

Bob: nice try

Hao's vine arms grow and grab Sebastian

Sebastian: LET GO, MEMERETO

The golden cocoon from the golden mist forms around Hao and he lets go of Sebastian

Sebastian: good thing I have that spell

Bob: HAHAHAHAHA nice try, but now KINEMEMANRUK

Hao's body changes into metal and he cuts his way out of the cocoon

Sebastian: not good

Bob: nice try

Hao changes back into normal

Hao: I control the elements….you can't win….BOB THE SPELL

Bob: ok now, final spell

Sebastian quietly: ERMARETO

A fine white mist is sprayed onto Scorpio

Bob: DOGMAELEMAN

A huge 5 headed dragon appears, and one dragon is made of Water, on of Metal, one of Earth, one of Fire, and last is Wood

Bob: DIE!!

The dragon hits Scorpio but he seems fine after the dust settles

Hao: but how?

Sebastian: Ermareto, my 4th spell, it coats Scorpio with a fine mist, and with it he endures any power, provided my heart as enough emotion to withstand the spell

Bob: No way

Sebastian: the 2nd effect is a counter….NOW REFLECTION

A Beam of light comes out of Scorpio's tail and nails Hao and Bob burning the book

Sebastian: even I know that you should never show your hand in the beginning…

Sebastian falls to the ground tired

Moves to the inner temple where a Man in a Tux, smoking a cigar is sitting on a wooden chair with a mamodo with a red blazer and red pants, with red hair is looking at Anita and Bren

Chapter ends

AN: Hao, I got from Shaman King, and his power, well that's Japanese magic, controlling the 5 elements, earth, water, wood, metal, and fire, the eleman part stands for element, and the one before it is relating to the spell itself

New Spells

Aquaelemanruk: Turns mamodo into water, can't attack

Teraelemanruk: Turns mamodo into Stone, good defense and offense

Pryraelemanruk: Turns body into fire, can't go into water

Giaelemanruk: Turns body into vines, can stretch the vine arm and hand

Kinememanruk: Turns body into metal, can create spikes, blades, ect. On the body

Dogmaeleman: After using the 5 above spells, will summon a 5 headed dragon to attack foe

Ermareto: Covers mamodo in a white mist allows to endure all attack provided the book owner has enough strength from within to endure it, after attack can counter with same amount of energy.


	8. Giganashada

AN: Ok I hope you enjoy this chapter

Anita and Bren look at the Gentleman

Gentleman: My name is Tyler, this is my mamodo Blaze

Blaze: Yoh

Bren: Anita, go on ahead I will take care-

Anita: No, I will take this, beside you and Tenkage need to meet him….I can't beat him

Bren: What?!

Anita: I will tell you later….but right now, go see him, Yami and I will handle these 2

Bren and Tenkage nod and run pass Tyler and Blaze

Yami: you won't stop them?

Tyler: Master Lyon told us to let Bren and Tenkage go to him, anyone else we would stop

Anita: Yami get ready

Yami takes off his robe and he looks kinda like Ryuk from Deathnote (Minus Deathnote, and his face is a skull) he also pulls out a Scythe

Anita: SHI SHI O

Yami sends a shock wave at Blaze

Tyler: PYRASHIELD

A tower of Fire appears in front of Blaze

Blaze: Nice try

Tyler: PYRA

Blaze fires a fireball from his hand at Yami

Yami: don't toy with me

Yami swings his Scythe and it dissipates the fire

Tyler: no way, he stopped it without a spell

Anita: We may not be able to face Lyon but, we can handle you without a problem, SHI SHI NOR

Yami stabs the scythe in ground and a pillar of energy comes out beneath Blaze hitting him

Blaze: This is just great

Anita: SHI SHI YUMA

Yami twirls the scythe and then fires multiple shockwaves at Blaze cutting him up

Blaze: Tyler we have to use our best spell

Tyler: DARN IT MURTORAPY-

Anita: SHI SHI O

Yami fires a shockwave at Tyler hitting the book and burning it

Tyler: no…..

Blaze: this is just great…oh well master Lyon will take care of all of you….

Blaze disappears

Yami: do you think it was the right choice to let them face him

Anita: yes….it was

Scene moves to Bren and Tenkage moving into large throne room where Ean and the wrapped up Lyon are waiting

Lyon: Hello Little Brother

Bren: what do you want?

Ean:….should we kill them now

Lyon: I think that would be a good idea

Bren: Brace yourself….

Ean: ITO

Lyon increases his finger to stab Bren

Bren: SHADASHIELD

The shield is formed and it just blocks the finger spear

Lyon: Not bad….brother do you know the name of the original mamodo who used the Ito spell?

Tenkage: Who?

Lyon: easy, the first king, King Doroma

Tenkage: he was a demon based mamodo, but his spells were sealed….in some ruins

Tenkage's eyes widen as he realizes how Lyon gained his powers

Lyon: Bingo, I gained his unholy powers and now I will be king

Ean: NARITO

Lyon's gauze tears apart as he turns into an Okini (Japanese demon)

Lyon: DIE

Lyon's hand is a claw and he swings at Tenkage

Bren: SHADA

Tenkage makes a sword and blocks Lyon

Lyon: That won't work

Lyon uses his other claw to stab Tenkage in the chest

Bren: TENKAGE!!!

Tenkage: I….am….fine

Lyon: weak trash

Lyon tosses Tenkage into a wall

Ean: they all are

Bren: YOU…..SHADARUK

Lyon: huh?

Tenkage's shadow forms into the armor and Tenkage looks mad from the helmet

Tenkage: TAKE THIS

Tenkage charges at Lyon and starts to fight back

Lyon: Grrr… that really hurts….EAN ANOTHER SPELL

Ean: BORUITO

Lyon grows wings with the addition of his Okini form

Lyon: That's better

Lyon claws a hole in the ceiling and flies out

Bren: great he is in the air, but he left his owner all alone GODOSHADA

Tenkage loses his armor and he sends the shadow beast at Ean

Ean calmly: Shinoito

Lyon forms a black orb in his hand and sends down at Bren and Tenkage, it destroys most of the room but the 2 are alright

Ean: you can't win….

Bren: hey, I never been known to give up….as long as I can stand, I refuse to give up…..

Lyon: Fool….

Bren looks at his glowing book

Bren: Well I got a new spell…..GIGANASHADA

Tenkage's shadow forms into a black demon like dragon and charges at Lyon

Lyon: no way….

Lyon is hit full blast and he fall to the ground

Bren: its over, I won

Lyon gets up and he looks normal, he looks like a 16 year old with black hair, red eyes, but he is covered with scars

Lyon: I will call this a draw….I am done

Ean and Lyon run into the jungle and Bren's friends walk into the room

Anita: Bren are you ok?

Bren: Yeah….we didn't burn his book but we won

The 4's books are glowing

Sebastian: A new spell?

Brad: No…it's in the back, it says….Congratulations remaining warriors, only 40 of you remain, fight hard to earn the right to be king

Bren: so that's it….the war is coming to a close….

Brad: Well we better get home

Bren: yeah

The 8 walk to the airport and gets on the plane, unaware that Lyon and Ean are watching from a cliff

Lyon back in his gauze: fine run, little brother, but soon we will fight….and I will win….

Chapter end.

Pyrashield: Creates a pillar of fire to protect the user

Pyra: Fires a fireball at a foe

Mutorapy: full spell, Mutorapyra, creates a dragon of flame to attack foe

Shi Shi Nor: Uses scythe to create a pillar of energy to attack foe

Shi Shi Yuma: Creates multiple energy waves to attack foe

Narito: Turns user into a demon like form, gains more speed and power as well as clawed hands

Boruito: Gives users demon wings for flight, can only be used after Narito is used

Shinoito: Sends a black energy orb at a foe, can only be used after Narito

Giganashada: Creates a powerful black dragon out of the user's shadow, very powerful.

AN: Now you know how Lyon fights, enjoy more chapters to come, soon the end will come.


	9. Mikar

AN: well time for another, Another War Fanfic chapter. Btw Lyon will now be called Leon now. And sorry for the long period of time without updating.

Opens to Bren's mom banging on the door of Bren's room

Mom: BREN WAKE UP, ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL

Bren wakes up groggy and so does Tenkage.

Tenkage: You ok Bren?

Bren: Yeah….

Tenkage: It's been 8 days since we faced off against Leon

Bren: I know

Bren gets dressed and heads out to school while Tenkage stays home to guard the book.

2 hours later

Tenkage: Man I am bored

Mom's voice: then why don't you go to the park, here I made you a lunch

She hands Tenkage a small lunch box

Tenkage: thanks

Tenkage heads to the park where he sees some kids on a playground

Tenkage: ummm can I play?

Boy: Sure, what's your name?

Tenkage: My name is Tenkage

Boy: My name is Justin, and this is my brother Edward, we call him Ed

Ed: Hey

Tenkage spends some time playing with the kids and eats some lunch with them when all of a sudden…

A female voice: MIKAR

A Metal chain comes out of no where and smashes the playground set.

Tenkage: What the heck?

He sees a Woman with a light Red book and a small mamodo who is a guy with a combat vest, some army cargo pants, and he is smoking a cigar

Mamodo: Attention….this is Sergeant Grant…time for you to lose your book

Tenkage: My master isn't here

Grant: weak…fine then I kill you

Woman: MIKAR

Grant forms a chain from his hand and aims it at Tenkage knocking him into a tree

Ed: Tenkage!

Justin: Leave him alone you big bully

Grant kicks Justin to the ground then blows out some smoke

Grant: Get lost brat…this isn't your fight

Justin: But he is our friend

Grant punches Justin

Tenkage: Leave him…alone

Tenkage glares through his hood and it startles Grant

Grant: So you can fight….to bad these kids are dead

Tenkage: Touch them and you die

Woman: MIKA-

Bren: SHADA

Tenkage sends his shadow and knocks the woman away

Grant: great….his owner

Bren: Sorry I'm late Mr. Sontag was doing a lecture, mom said you be here

Grant: you….give up your book, or else

Bren: I will give you the chance to leave….or else you will lose this fight

Woman: MIKARA

Grant sends out a chain but this time it has a spiked flail at the end

Bren calmly: Shadashield

Tenkage forms a shield and the Chain rebounds back at Grant

Grant: You….

Woman: DORMIKAR

Grant sends 2 chains out at the 2

Bren: don't toy with me….SHADARUK

The shadows form around Tenkage and he grabs the chains

Grant: No way

Tenkage slams him to the ground

Grant: oh my body

Bren: do you want to give up?

Grant: Never….

Bren: Tenkage grab the book

Tenkage moves to the woman but she chants a spell

Woman: DIOGAMIKAR

Grant: Got you

Grant's body is engulfed in chains and he now looks like a large chain monster

Grant: Now then take this

Grant slams Tenkage into the ground and the shadow armor dissipates

Bren: This is great….didn't think had a good spell

Grant: A good solider waits to use the best weapon

Bren: True….so let me show you mine, GIGANASHADA

Tenkage's shadow demon attacks Grant but he looks unfazed

Grant: too bad, a Dioga spell is much better then that

Bren: This is just great…..

Tenkage: We have to beat him….save my friends

Bren: yeah….we have to win

The spell book starts to glow

Bren: Time for a new spell….DIOGASHADA

Grant: WHAT!!??!

Tenkage's Shadow forms into a pair a big black demon hands with sharp claws

Tenkage: Time to pay the price

The hands claw at Grant and the chains shatter and the force burns the book

Grant: No…..I was sure I could win

Bren: ….sorry but we won

The woman flees and Grant disappears

Bren: glad that's over

Justin: Umm Tenkage….

Tenkage: I know….I'm a monster, I understand

Justin: No, that was so cool, can I do that?

Ed: Yeah like a super hero

Bren: Well looks like you got a new follower, huh?

Bren notices that he book is glowing again and he turns to the back

Bren: Attention contenders….the remaining mamodo has been reduced to 10-

Shows Sebastian and Scorpio

Sebastian:- in one Week the Mamodo Festival will happen-

Shows Anita and Yami

Anita: Then the king will be decided-

Shows Brad and Mech

Brad: so be prepared for the final Battle

Shows Ean and Leon

Ean: Well….seems we get to beat Bren and Tenkage

Leon: I know….so let's go

Chapter End

New Spells

Mikar: Sends a chain with a small ball at the end from the users hand

Mikara: Sends a spiked ball chain out of the hand

Dormikar: Sends a chain from each hand out

Diogamikar: forms chains around the user to increase attack and defense

Diogashada: forms 2 demon hands from the users shadow that the user can control for offense and defense


	10. Ginaito

AN: I hope to finish this story soon, so I can work on other stuff

Opens to Bren walking to the park after a week

Tenkage: So this is the place?

Bren: Yeah…but I'm not sure where we are going to fight, I was told (read in the book) too meet here

Tenkage: Yeah but-

A Light flashes above them and they warp away, and then reappear in an open field where he sees Brad, and Sebastian, and of course Ean.

Bren: Where are we?

Leon: The Mamodo world, or at least the dimension between the 2 worlds

A gruff man voices: Aye, come on with this

They turn and see a gruff body builder type man with a meek looking mamodo talking to them. (The mamodo has a white shirt and jeans)

Man: names Matt, this here is Greg

Greg: umm…how…do you do?

Bren: Um fine

Brad: Yeah….how do we do this? Just duke it out?

Sebastian: That would be odd

Anita's voice: We have to wait for 5 more people

They turn to see Anita with Yami

Yami: Its true

Bren: but the book said we have 10 teams that would mean 11 people would be here

Leon: Dolt

Before Leon could add another team appears this duo is a 6 year old girl with a large beast type mamodo

Girl: my name is Molly, this is Dosu

Dosu in a deep voice: nice to meet you

Anita: That's 7

Male voice: 8

They turn to a man who is in fact a rock star with a Mamodo with a guitar on his back

Man: Names-

Bren: Dora Nekami, you're a famous rock star

Dora: HAHAHAHAHA seems I am famous, this here is Ryu

Ryu doesn't say anything

Female: forget about me

They turn to see a 16 year old girl with a female mamodo in a skirt and dress

Girl: Names Eva, this Gwen

Gwen: charmed

Bren: We are up to 9, who is left?

A 16 year old voice: Me, James

They turn to see a boy in a brown leather jacket and cargos with a snake like mamodo

James: this is Orochi

Orochi hisses

Bren: So who is left?

A Yellow flash happens and we see a 16 year old version of Zatch Bell, only he has black pants but the top is like the one he wore when he was younger

Zatch: Hello my name is King Zatch, call me Zatch

Leon: Lets do this already, I want to be king

Zatch: We will….but first let me explain, what will happen will be shown in the sky of your world

Bren: Like T.V?

Zatch: Yeah, only so they can see what is happening

Molly: I want my mommy to see me

Zatch: She will, and now we have to start to the battle, the order will be simple-

Leon: I rather take on 5 mamodo at once, Ryu, Orochi, Greg, Gwen, and Dosu

Zatch: I guess you could, if you want

Leon: Watch and learn little brother

James with his light brown book: SLITHRUK

Orochi gains a spiked armor and charges at Leon

Matt with a light grey book: MEGRORUK

Greg gets some metal armor and charges at Leon

Molly with a pink book: SHINBEGOTRUK

Dosu gains big muscles and runs at Leon

Ean: Narito

Leon changes into his demon form

Ean: MEGIGAITO

Large spikes form around Leon body and the 3 mamodo are impaled by them

Everyone's eyes widen

The spikes are retracted and Leon walks to the owners and grab their books and toss them to Ean

Ean: Weak

Ean burns the books with a lighter leaving Gwen and Ryu left

Dora: This is great

His blue book glows.

Dora: SHUMARO

Ryu pulls out his guitar and sends a shock wave at Leon

Leon: Weak, EAN THE NEXT SPELL

Ean: GINAITO

A demon like sword forms in Leon's hand and he slices Ryu cutting the guitar

Ryu: Not good

Dora: uhh

Leon runs to Leon and cuts the book and half causing it to burst into flames

Eva: IRIS

Gwen slams the ground and vines come out and wrap around Leon

Ean: That won't hold him

Leon breaks out and slices at Gwen

Gwen: No

Leon: DIE

Leon slices Eva's book and it burns

Zatch: No way

Brad: That is not good

Mech: ummm

Leon changes back to his normal teen age form, and then he wraps himself in some new gauze

Leon: That was good exercise

Anita: this is not good

Chapter Ends

New Spells

Slithruk: gives spiked armor for good defense

Megroruk: Gives the user armor for offense

Shinmegotruk: Gives user big muscles for offense

Shumaro: Sends a shock wave at foe

Iris: Creates vines to hold foe down

Megigaito: Makes spikes come out of the user to impale foes for defense (can only be used after Narito)

Ginaito: Forms a demon sword that can burn a book on impact (can only be used after Narito)


End file.
